Fireworks
by Don Melon Lord
Summary: Natsume has to find a new way to propose to Mikan because Hotaru had leaked out his plan, or had she? Will Mikan say yes? Or would Natsume be the one to answer to her?


**DML: Why hello! It's been a while since I've updated my fics or posted stories, so, here's one! My 3 week break has arrived and I will try my best to finish my fics. No promises though, I have assignments to finish up. Anyone knows how to make the liquid level in a coke bottle decrease? No? Sigh. HAHA I'm just kidding guys. Well then, do enjoy reading this fic. I hope I haven't lost my touch. Enjoy! (:**

**Own GA I do not.**

* * *

**Fireworks**

_Once upon a time, a girl was flying back from her trip to a far away country. Awaiting her arrival was her best friend and her good friend and her boyfriend. _

* * *

The raven haired lad sauntered through the airport's gates with a thoughtful look on his face. His crimson eyes look straight ahead and he pondered deeply on what he was going to say when he met his girlfriend and soon-to-be wife.

"Natsume!" he heard a familiar voice all out. Whipping his head around, he spotted the blond chap.

"Ruka," he nodded his head towards his best friend and face the raven haired beauty, "Imai."

"Hyuuga," the great Hotaru Imai replied stoically, her violet eyes still on her technological device.

Natsume squinted his eyes at the glare her left hand was emitting. He took a step back and cursed the sun for producing such strong rays. Getting a better look at her hand, he narrowed his eyes. Her fourth finger had a ring on it. A _diamond_ ring. Similar to the one he bought for his girlfriend. He threw Ruka a questioning look.

"Ah," he gulped and avoided Natsume's stare, "You noticed."

"We made a deal, Ruka," Natsume playfully glared at his best friend and put on a small smile, "Congratulations to you both."

Ruka smiled back gratefully and Hotaru returned the small smile.

"You underestimate me," she looked up from her device and smirked, "Both of you."

Ruka seemed to look away nervously and Natsume raised an eyebrow. The blackmailer rolled her eyes and explained.

"I knew about your little plan to propose to Mikan and me at the same time," she looked at her ring and admired it, "And I forced it out of Ruka. Also, I told Mikan."

Natsume's eyes widened in horror at what his girlfriend's best friend had just said. Mikan knows?

"I suggest you think of a new way to propose to her," Hotaru smirked once more, "Hyuuga."

Natsume was stunned and looked towards Ruka who shrugged his shoulders. He then smacked his head and mentally chanted to himself to keep calm. Now that the girl of his dreams knew of his plan, he had to think of a new one. One where she wouldn't even suspect that he was gonna propose. But her plane had arrived and the flight passengers were now looking for their bags. He looked towards Hotaru and glared. Unaffected, the ice queen knew that he was gonna come running to her to thank her by the end of the day.

* * *

The brunette yawned and pushed her trolley towards the conveyor belt. Her hazel eyes scanned the bags that came and went and she frowned. How she hated the airports. You had to wait so long for just about anything. And it sucked when you just returned from a country so far away, but you're still stuck waiting for a bag or two that'll take a few rounds to come by. Lost in her own world, she failed to notice 3 pairs of eyes looking at her, amused by her actions.

She then spotted the red duffel bag and her suitcase and went to take it, but she struggled with it. She was about to activate the strength Alice when someone carried it for her onto her trolley. She looked up to thank the kind person but she just stared at his hair as it produced a flame which stayed there for a while before dying out.

"Uhh," she suppressed a giggle, "Thanks!"

The guy stared on and didn't move away until he realised his hair had mysteriously caught fire (again). He dashed to the water cooler and the brunette spotted her boyfriend immediately. He stood there, giving her that look that was meant for her eyes only. She glared at him for his possessive actions but that smile gave her away. She had found it humorous.

She then felt her phone vibrate. Flipping it open, she read the message and rolled her eyes.

_To: Mikan_

_From: Hotaru_

_You just gonna stand there like an idiot? Come over here already. You can stare at Hyuuga in the car._

Slamming her phone shut, she walked bristly towards her friends and boyfriend.

* * *

"Natsume!" she screamed and threw her arms around him.

"Polka," Natsume smirked as he kissed her hair.

"Hotaru!"

"Hey idiot," Hotaru smiled warmly.

"Ruka-pyon!"

"Welcome home, Mikan."

Breaking the hug, Mikan went over to Hotaru and grabbed her hands, admiring the ring almost immediately. She then smiled goofily at Ruka and congratulated them both.

"Congratulations!" she said, not noticing Natsume's face colour drain.

"Eat healthily," Hotaru said sternly, "I don't want my maid of honour looking like a pig."

Mikan narrowed her eyes and was thinking of a comeback when it suddenly dawned on her that Hotaru just told her she was the maid of honour. Her frown turned upside down and she jumped on her best friend.

"It's an honour Hotaru!" she then looked at Ruka and questioned, "Natsume's the best man I suppose?"

He nodded his head and stared at Natsume, who face was now white as ever. Who knew he was such a goofball?

"Well then," Hotaru said, "Shall we get going? You must be tired from your flight. Tell us about the trip tomorrow, okay?"

Mikan nodded and they left the airport.

* * *

Natsume had a lot of time to think in the car. He thanked God for giving him a good brain. Mikan had questioned him when they were going to get married too, and he got stunned for a while before replying coolly that nobody would want to marry her. Mikan pouted and crossed her arms. Natsume chuckled slightly and put an arm around her, hoping she'll fall sleep.

He had thought of the perfect plan, but he decided not to say anything to Hotaru or Ruka, afraid they might reveal the plan. He wondered why Mikan hasn't questioned him though. Was it because Hotaru told her to keep mum? What was it? He massaged the bridge of his nose when a sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Natsume?" Mikan called out, "I'm gonna take a walk, wanna come?"

_Perfect! _He thought.

"Yeah," He kept up his poker face and muttered under his breath, "_Sure._"

* * *

The sun was setting and the couple sat at the wide field, in silence. If there was anything they both liked, it was each other's presence. It was good enough for them. They never liked to speak much, just sit and observe a beautiful moment together. Mikan smiled and leaned her head onto Natsume's shoulder. He draped an arm around her and looked up at the sky, bored.

He liked sunsets for sure. They reminded him of Mikan. But, no matter how glorious this was one was, he wanted it to be nightfall quickly. Just this once. He waited patiently and played with the ends of Mikan's chestnut coloured hair.

And alas, the sun had set. Natsume removed his arm from Mikan and stood up.

"Polka," he called out, looking out at the night sky, "Remember that skill I told you I learnt?"

"Which one?" she giggled at her pet name and the fact that her boyfriend is one of the greatest fire alice wielders to date.

"This one," he smirked and released a big ball of fire into the sky. It then spread out and produced fireworks, lighting up the dark sky. Mikan stood up and looked in amazement at the fireworks display Natsume had just created. She loved fireworks!

The fireworks continued bursting and lighting up the sky. Mikan noticed Natsume was tensed. He seemed to be concentrating very hard on the fireworks and she wondered if it was that hard to control. She looked back at the sky and the fireworks seemed magnificent. She then noticed something strange.

The balls of lights that burst were now forming the word 'Will'.

She raised an eyebrow and faced Natsume, who was still tensed.

When she looked back, the word 'You' was formed. She waited for the next word and her eyes widened in shock. She let out a gasp as her chocolate brown eyes scanned the word 'Marry' over and over again.

And finally, the word 'Me' had formed with a question mark. Natsume then took a deep breath and face Mikan.

"You like it?" He asked, clutching the ring in his pocket.

"I," Mikan sniffed and stared into his crimson pools, "I like, no, I love it!"

He figured that was the cue and took out the ring, the diamond ring which was the same as Hotaru's and he got down on one knee.

Taking her hand into his, he smiled at her and asked, "Mikan, will you marry me?"

Mikan wiped away her tears with her free hand and threw her arms around him, causing both of them to land on the soft grass. She replied, "Of course!"

Natsume hugged her back and heaved a sigh of relief. He then rolled over, so that he was on top of her. He caressed her cheeks and chuckled at how the redness of her cheeks darkened with each stroke. Looking into her eyes, he didn't care anymore if Hotaru had spilled the beans. She still said yes, and that was all the matters. He smiled at the thought of Mikan Hyuuga and kissed her.

When they broke the kiss, Natsume sat up and helped her up. He still needed to know something.

"Mrs. Hyuuga," he smirked at her blush when she heard her new title, "Did you know I was going to propose to you?"

"Nope?" she replied with a confused look.

"Imai didn't tell you anything?"

"I don't think so. She only told me that Ruka had proposed. Why?"

Natsume cursed in his mind and smile at Mikan, "Oh no, it's nothing."

They decided to make their way back and Natsume grabbed Mikan's left hand.

"Before I forget," he took the ring and placed it on her fourth finger. She smiled warmly at the rock on her hand and lifted it into the sky, enjoying the reflections of what was left of Natsume's fireworks display.

"It's beautiful," she said, "And I have a feeling I saw this before."

"It's the same as Imai's," Natsume replied, "Ruka and I got the same rings for you both. And initially, we were suppose to propose at the same time too, when you got off the plane. But things happened, and here we are now."

"That's cute. You and Ruka wanting to propose at the same time. But, the weddings are on different dates, right?"

"Yes."

"I see! So Ruka's your best man?"

"Imai's your maid of honour."

They looked at each other and laugh a little while more before linking hands and walking.

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered.

"Hmm?" he tightened his grip on her hands.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Alright Imai, I get why you lied to me and-," Natsume swung the door open to thank the violet eyed girl but instead, he came face to face with a brunette who's chocolate brown eyes were swirling with passion. "Yuka-san?"

_Mother-in-laws._

_Tch._

"Natsume-kun!" Yuka said with a sickly sweet voice, "If you had proposed to Mikan on the spot when she got back from her trip, I would've disapproved due to your lack of style. However, you should thank Hotaru-chan for warning you. I must admit, dear son-in-law, the fireworks display was such a magnificent idea. It makes me wonder why you didn't think of it first. HMM?"

Natsume shuddered slightly at the growing dark aura Mikan's mother was emitting. Mikan shook her head and hugged her mother, and her dark aura had suddenly turned pleasant and warm.

"Nice job, Hyuuga," came a stoic voice.

"Ah Imai," Natsume turned, "Thank you."

"Anytime. Take care of her will you?"

"Definitely."

"Son-in-law," Yuka walked towards Natsume and hugged him, "You have my blessings. Make her happy and take good care of her, okay?"

He nodded and Yuka gave him a grateful smile.

"Natsume!" Ruka called out and punched him playfully on the shoulder, "Great job! Congratulations!"

"Natsume didn't reply. He just stared at the brunette who looked at her ring as if she had never seen one before. He wished he could marry her right here now at this very moment. She must have felt the same way, judging from the way she looked at him now. How ironic it would be that this was not how they felt when they first met. See, Mikan hated Natsume at first, vice versa. But then-"

"I did not reply because I was interrupted by you, Koko," Natsume rolled his eyes and hit him playfully, "Same to you Ruka, what you said."

"Do I get to be best man too?" Koko chirped in.

"When did you even get here!" The 5 of them questioned in unison.

"The plot called for it!"

* * *

_And so, they lived happily ever after. The End._

* * *

**Just so you know, the whole gang (yes, everyone) lives in a big mansion by the sea. There's a big field next to it too. Cool huh? Yuka doesn't live with them but she dropped in today because it's her daughter's big day! Haha. **

**So did you guys like it?**

**Do leave me a review to let me know what you think (:**

**Thanks for reading, sorry for the errors :3**


End file.
